deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum vs Finn The Human
Description Two adventurous kids duke it out! Will Finn defeat Ash, or will the fun end? Interlude Wiz: Two adventureous kids, who have traveled to very distant lands. Boomstick: They also fight off against evil, a lot. Wiz: We’re talking about Finn The Human, Hero of Ooo. Boomstick: And Ash Ketchum And Pikachu, the OG Pokemon duo! He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick-''' Wiz: And its our job to anilize their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a death battle! Ash Ketchum Gotta Catch’em All '''Boomstick: Behold! The worst Pokémon trainer you’ll ever feast your eyes on! Ash Ketchum! Wiz: I mean, he’s not as bad as you make him sound! He’s actually a pretty skilled trainer! Anyways, when he had finally turned 10, Ash set out on a journey to become a Pokémon Master! But because he woke up too late, he missed out, and all the starter Pokémon were gone. Boomstick: Luckily, Professor Oak had another Pokémon in store. It was a Pikachu. And you know what? Pikachu started off like a little dick, who wouldn’t listen to Ash no matter what. Wiz: This was until, they got attacked by a flock of Spearow. Ash had protected Pikachu the whole time, even to the point of trying to face against the flock of sparrows by himself! Boomstick: Then, let’s just say Pikachu saved him, and now they’re good friends. Wiz: Anyways, we’re not here to talk about Ash’s Pokémon just yet, we’re here to talk about the trainer himself! Boomstick: THIS GUY’S A FUCKING MONSTER! He can lift Pokémon that are HUNDREDS of pounds! The most insane of them all is, when Ash was able to casually hold up Cosmoem, which is 2,204.4 pounds! Wiz: He can also survive electric shocks from his Pikachu, which are the SAME shocks that are able to damage Pokémon like Mega Lucario, Latios, Dragonite, you get it. Boomstick: Oh, AND he’s able to come up with strategies to help his Pokémon out in battle, that would NEVER work in the real Pokémon games. For example, Thunder Armor, Where Ash has his Pikachu use thunder, on a FRICKEN SWELLOW! Wiz: As far as how smart he is, well he’s about average. Except at times, he can be a genius at battling. Boomstick: Damn! But that still doesn’t change the fact he hasn’t won a SINGLE Pokémon League tournament yet! Wiz: Don’t worry. One day, he’ll be the very best, like no one ever was. “Spearows! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash, from the town﻿ of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all!” Pikachu Mezase Pokemon Master Wiz: Who’s that Pokémon? He’s been Ash’s partner since day 1, he’s an electric mouse, and he’s the face of Pokémon! Boomstick: It’s Pikachu! And we’re not going to go over his backstory, since we just did with Ash. Wiz: Just like any other Pikachu, this Pikachu knows 4 different moves, which are: Thunder Bolt, which is a bolt of lightning, Electroweb, a web made of electricity, which can protect him, or stick his opponents down, Iron Tail, which is exactly what it sounds like, and Quick Attack, which is also exactly what it sounds like. It also has an ability called static, which may cause paralysis, if made contact with. Although this ability is not seen too often with this Pikachu. Boomstick: However, unlike other Pikachu, this thing’s a fricken BEAST! Like, it’s able to go toe to toe against Mega Pokémon like Mega Lucario, and can not only fight against, but tie against Latios, which I mind you is a LEGNDARY POKEMON! Wiz: But that’s not all. We still have to introduce Pikachu’s Z Moves! The first one is, Gigavolt Havoc! Just like every other Z Move, first Pikachu makes the right movements to activates his Z Power, gathering up a large electric ball! Boomstick: Then there’s Breakneck Blitz, where Pikachu does the right movements, and charges at the opponent with an extremely fast tackle! Wiz: But the strongest of them all is 10,000,000 Bolt Thunderbolt! Where after doing the right movements, Pikachu releases many powerful, multicolored bolts of lightning! This was able to one-shot Nihilego, who’s an ultra beast! Boomstick: You know, this Pikachu will really SHOCK you when you see it in battle. “Pikachu!” Charizard Raibaru Boomstick: Behold! One of the most popular Pokémon of all time! Charizard! Wiz: Now, before we get to how it’s like as a Charizard, we gotta go all the way back to Charmander! As a Charmander, it was abandoned by it’s own trainer. Boomstick: Fortunately, Ash found it in the middle of a storm. He took it to safety, and it got healed up. And eventually, it joined Ash’s team. Wiz: Now, Charmander cared for Ash, and was one of Ash’s most reliable Pokémon. This all changed however, when it evolved. Boomstick: Wait, What? Wiz: Yep. Once it evolved into Charmeleon, it would stop listening to Ash, and disobey him. Nothing changed when it evolved to Charizard. However, after fighting against a Poliwrath, and getting frozen, Charizard was treated by Ash. Boomstick: Ash warmed him up, and pretty much spent all night making sure Charizard would feel better. Wiz: After some words from Ash, and some warming up, Charizard became loyal again, and is now one of Ash’s strongest Pokémon! Boomstick: Charizard can fly up to extreme heights! Wiz: And of course, just like any other Pokémon, Charizard knows 4 different moves, which are, flamethrower, wing attack, slash, and dragon tail! Boomstick: And despite having the advantage, Charizard was able to not only fight against, but tie against Articuno, which is a legendary Pokémon! Wiz: However, Charizard is weak to water, lightning, and especially rock type of attacks. Boomstick: Even so, Charizard will bring the heat to the battle! Sceptile Advanced Generation Wiz: In his journey in the Hoenn region, Ash met a Treecko, who he helped in saving it’s tree home. Afterwards, he fought it, and caught it. Boomstick: Eventually, it would evolve to a Grovyle, then Sceptile. Wiz: Sceptile’s one of Ash’s strongest Pokémon. It was able to not only fight against, but defeat Darkrai, who’s a mythical Pokémon! Boomstick: It’s fast too! Being one of the fastest Pokémon in the franchise. Wiz: And like every other Pokémon, Sceptile has a select set of moves, which are, leaf blade, where a certain part of it takes the form of a blade like figure, leaf stor, which is a storm of leaves, quick attack, which is self explanatory, and bullet seed, which rapidly spits out seeds. Boomstick: It’s ability is overgrow, which powers up Sceptile’s grass type attacks, when tired out. Wiz: Sceptile does have a weakness, and that is that it’s weak to fire, bug, ice, poison, and flying type attacks. Boomstick: Don’t mess with Sceptile, or you’ll get decomposed! Greninja Iku Z Wiz: As a Froakie, Greninja wasn’t exactly like the others. Instead of spending time with his friends, he was kind of a lone wolf. Boomstick: When it was chosen by new trainers that came around, it continuously returned to Professor Sycamore. Wiz: That was until, it met Ash. Without Ash knowing, it would be observing him, until team rocket attacked. It took quite a bit of damage, and was rushed to Professor Sycamore’s Lab. Boomstick: Long story short, Froakie got healed up, team rocket attacked again, trying to capture Froakie, Garchomp got in the way, Ash freed Garchomp from team rocket, and the next day, Froakie decided to tag along with Ash. Wiz: Later on, Froakie would evolve into Greninja. Boomstick: Lemme guess, this is where we do it’s moves, right? Wiz: Well, yes actually! It’s 4 moves are double team, which creates clones of Greninja, cut, where Greninja forms kunai of water and attacks with it, aerial ace, where a part of Greninja’s body lights up and attacks the opponent in the air, and water shuriken, which is self explanatory. Boomstick: Most importantly, because of it and Ash’s strong bond, they can do something similar to Mega Evolution, called a “Bond Phenomenon,” Where Greninja can go into Ash Greninja! Wiz: Ash-Greninja makes Greninja stronger, faster, more durable, etc. However, Greninja is weak to electric, fighting, bug, grass, and fairy type attacks. Boomstick: Greninja will become the greatest Hokage! Believe it! Wiz:...seriously? Krookodile Best Wishes Wiz: Krookadile first made an appearance as a Sandile, causing trouble at a local spa resort, as the leader of a group of Sandile. He was actually trying to save the other Pokémon, knowing a geyser would erupt soon. With some help from Ash, he was able to save the Pokémon, and start to follow Ash. Boomstick: Wait, so you’re telling me that one of Ash’s strongest Pokémon came from him going to a spa? Wiz: Well, yeah. Anyways, Sandile eventually joined Ash, and evolved to a Krokorok, then finally a Krookodile. Boomstick: Here we go... Krookodile’s 4 moves it know’s are, dig, where it digs into the ground and sneakily attacks from the ground, stone edge, where tiny mountain shaped things arise in a line, going towards his opponent, dragon claw, where it slashes at you, and aerial ace, where a part of Krookodile’s body lights up and attacks the opponent in the air. Wiz: Despite being a ground type, it was able to take 2 hydro pumps, which is one of the strongest water type attacks, before fainting. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! What he made of, steel? Wiz: Krookodile does have weaknesses however. And they are fighting, water, bug, grass, fairy, and ice types of moves. Boomstick: Mess with Krookodile, and it’ll GROUND you! Wiz: Is it just me, or are your puns gradually getting worse and worse? Goodra Getta Ban Ban Wiz: When Goodra was a Goomy, it’s homeland was invaded by a swarm of Pokémon. It was confronted by a Florges, hit by a moonblast, and sent flying, landing in a fleeing Swanna. Boomstick: Then, by MERE COINCIDENCE, after getting dropped off of the Swanna, it landed near Ash, and was taken to a nearby river, to get treated. It then quickly healed up. Wiz: Time passed, and Goomy decided to let Ash capture it. It would then later evolve to a Sliggoo, and finally a Goodra. Boomstick: Ash’s Goodra’s almost never lost a fight, so you know it’s pretty badass! Wiz: Goodra’s 4 known moves are, rain dance, which causes rain, bide, which the user has to endure attacks from opponent for a while, then strikes back, double the damage, dragon pulse, which is a powerful beam fired from the mouth, and ice beam, which is a beam of ice, which can freeze the opponent. Boomstick: It’s ability, hydration, allows it to heal a little when in the rain. Wiz: Goodra’s weak to dragon and ice attacks. It’s especially weak to fairy attacks. Boomstick: I mean, Goodra’s awesome and all, but HOW IS IT A DRAGON, YET CHARIZARD ISN’T-''' Finn The Human Come Along With Me Wiz: Finn was born on a banana boat in the middle of the sea. '''Boomstick: Unfortunately for him, his dickhead of a father decided that it would be a good idea to abandon his own SON in the middle of the FOREST! Wiz: After crapping on a leaf, and crying for a day, he was found by Joshua and Margreat Dog, who if you don’t know, are Jake’s parents. Boomstick: Anyways, Finn’s one of the only remaining actual humans in the land of Ooo. Wiz: Finn’s had to switch through multiple swords. Which includes the Scarlet sword, demon blood sword, grass sword, and the strongest, the Finn sword! Boomstick: And yes, the Finn Sword is actually Finn, well from an alternate period of time space that is. Wiz: The Finn sword’s strong too. It can clash against the grass sword.. Boomstick: Disregarding his swords, Finn’s learned a lot of magic spells throughout time. Beautious wings gives Finn wings, and allows him to fly. Wiz: Tiger claw, which transforms his arm into the claw of a Tiger. Vorpal hand transforms his arm into a sword. Boomstick: Blazing feet sets his feet on fire. And finally, the greatest of them all, the Ultimate Wizard Hand! This hand has been shown to be strong enough to lift an entire village out of the way of an asteroid! Wiz: With the help of two others, that is. Finn has also been seen to use ice ninja magic! Boomstick: That’s right! Believe it! Wiz: Putting the Naruto jokes aside, Finn can also defeat opponents, like the Lich, or even Orgalorg the World Breaker, in which his name implies, can break worlds! Boomstick: Now, despite being able to use magic, and defeating world breakers, Finn can be a fucking idiot at times! Wiz: Yes, that is true, but that doesn’t stop him from being Ooo’s greatest hero. “Mathematical!” Poles Who do you think will win? Ash Finn Tie Who do you want to win? Ash Finn Both Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time, for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Finn would be wandering through the forest, but this forest was inhabited with creatures that he’s never seen before. He would then hear a burst of electricity, followed by a hurting cry. Finn: What the? What was that?! Finn would rush towards the sound. When he arrived, he saw Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, battling against a Mudsdale. Ash would throw a pokeball at the Mudsdale, but just when it was about to hit, and capture the Mudsdale, Finn got in the way, and hit the pokeball away. Finn: HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! Ash: What do you mean? I’m just capturing a Pokémon! Finn: Yeah, have you ever thought about how it feels? Either way, I’m not going to let you continue taking these things away from their families, and friends! Finn would pull out the Finn Sword. There was no backing out of this now. Ash would pull out a Pokeball, and release Sceptile out of it, getting ready to fight. FIGHT! Wild encounter Ash: Sceptile, use leaf blade! Sceptile would charge towards Finn, getting ready to attack. Finn would pull out the Finn sword and counter Sceptile’s leaf blade. As the two would continually clash, Sceptile would see an opening, and slash Finn backwards. Finn would quickly get up, and run at Sceptile again. Ash: Now! Use leaf storm! Sceptile would fire a storm of leaves in Finn’s direction, knocking him into a tree. Ash: Okay, now finish it off with quick attack! Sceptile would quickly rush at Finn, getting ready to end it. However, in the nick of time, Finn would dodge, and Sceptile would get hit into the tree! Finn would get back up on his feet and face Spectile, who’s now gotten up again. Finn would charge at Spectile. Ash: Spectile! Use leaf blade again! The two would charge at each other again, but this time, Finn would dodge the leaf blade, and kick Spectile in the stomach! Ash: Spectile! Spectile would get hit into the ground. Finn would then grip tightly on the Finn sword, and charge at Spectile. Just as it got up, Finn would slash Spectile! Ash: Spectile! Spectile would be hanging in by a thread. Just as Finn was about to slash Spectile one more time, Spectile’s ability kicked in. Overgrow! Now it’s grass type moves we’re all the more effective! Trainer Battle Ash: Alright Spectile! Use bullet seed! Spectile would do as told, and a barrage of seeds would all hit into Finn! Finn would get hit into the ground. Ash: Alright, now use leaf blade! Spectile would jump towards Finn, and slash him with leaf blade! Just as Spectile would go in for the finishing blow, Finn would grab the Finn sword, and counter it! Ash: No way! Finn: Take this! Finn would hop up, and slash Spectile right in the stomach, fainting it. Ash: Sceptile! Ash would run up to Sceptile. Ash: You did great out there. Now take a good rest. Sceptile would get returned to it’s Pokeball. Ash would then pull out another Pokeball, and throw it into the air. Ash: Krookodile, I choose you! Krookodile would get released from it’s Pokeball, once it hit the ground, Krookodile would glare at Finn. Finn would grip tightly on the Finn Sword. Unova Wild Battle Ash: Alright, Krookodile, use dig! Krookodile would dig it’s way into the ground. Finn would get on guard. Moments later, the ground would slightly crack bellow Finn, as Krookodile would burst out of it, attacking Finn. Finn: Ugh! Finn would catch his fall. Ash: Alright, now use stone edge! Krookodile would use stone edge directly at Finn. In the nick of time, Finn would dodge. Finn would rush at a Krookodile and slash at it. Ash: Krookodile! Get ahold of his sword, then use dragon claw! Krookodile would bite the Finn sword, then slash Finn back with dragon claw. Krookodile would spit the Finn sword behing himself. Finn: Oh flip! My sword! Ash: Alright! Now finish it off with dragon claw! As commanded, Krookodile would use dragon claw, and slash at Finn. Battle! Trainer Finn would counter Krookodile’s dragon claw, but not with his Finn sword, no. His arm had taken the appearance of a Tiger’s claw! Ash: I-is that even possible? Finn: Vorpal Hand! Then, Finn’s other arm would turn into a sword, as he slashed at Krookodile! Finn: Blazing Feet! Finn’s feet would get set on fire, as he kicked Krookodile into a tree. Krookodile would quickly get up, with a menacing look on it’s face. Ash: You alright Krookodile? Krookodile would nod. Ash: Alright, then use stone edge! Krookodile would do as told, and fire it at Finn. Finn would then revert his hands back to normal. Finn: Force of blizzard! A storm of ice would be aimed for a Krookodile. The stone edge and force of blizzard would cancel each other out. Immediately after they collided, Finn would rush at Krookodile, and punch it in the stomach! Ash: Krookodile! Krookodile would get pushed back a little. Ash: Quickly! Use dragon claw! Listening to Ash’s command, Krookodile would use dragon claw, hitting Finn into a tree. As Finn got hit onto the tree, Krookodile would rush at him again. Thankfully, the Finn sword was only inches away from Finn now! He was able to grab it, and counter Krookodile’s dragon claw. Finn: HAA! TAKE THIS! Finn would roll over, having Krookodile slam face first into the tree. He would then slash Krookodile as it was getting up. Finn: Time to finish this! Caltrop hail storm! Krookodile: Krook?! Multiple projectiles of ice would fire directly at Krookodile, fainting it. Ash: Krookodile! Ash would hurry over to Krookodile. Ash: You did great. Now take a good rest. Krookodile would get returned to it’s Pokeball. Ash would pull out a Pokeball, stare at it for a while, then throw it up. What emerged from the Pokeball was Charizard! Charizard would menacingly roar, as it flew directly at Finn. Kanto Trainer Battle Ash: Charizard! Use flamethrower! A beam of flame would come out of Charizard’s mouth, directly at Finn. Finn would slide across the ground, dodging it, and getting behind Charizard. Finn would kick Charizard in the back, knocking it over. Charizard: GUWH! Ash: Charizard! Finn would run at Charizard, once again. Ash: Charizard, use slash! Charizard would get up in the nick of time, and slash Finn across the face! Finn would catch his fall by stabbing the Finn sword into the ground. Ash: Alright, now use dragon tail! Charizard would rush at Finn, getting ready to attack. Finn would hold the Finn sword out, as Charizard swinged it’s tail at Finn. Charizard’s tail would get scraped. Ash: Charizard!!! Charizard would roar, and look back at Ash, telling him he was fine. Ash: Alright, then use wing attack! As commanded, Charizard would attack Finn with wing attack! Finn would get hit into a tree. Finn would try getting up, but then Charizard would use slash! Finn would get hit on the tree again, breaking it down. Ash: Alright, now finish it off with flamethrower! Finn would see Charizard getting ready to attack. Was this the end? No. Finn wouldn’t give up until he’s defeated him. As the flamethrower was fired, Finn would roll over, dodging. Ash: Agh! Almost! Finn: TAKE THIS! Finn would grip the Finn sword tightly, jump towards Charizard, and rapidly slash at it. Charizard would be roaring out in pain. Ash: CHARIZARD! Finn would then flip to the ground, and punch Charizard in the gut, knocking it over, and fainting it. Ash would return Charizard to it’s Pokeball. Music Stops Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! Pika! Ash: You’re right, Pikachu. I can’t win like this. In that case... Ash would smirk. Ash: Pikachu! I choose you! Pikachu would get fired up. He would leap down from Ash’s shoulder, and electricity would burst from it. Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! Finn would be panting, already tired out. But Finn still had a lot in him. He took out half of his team. He wasn’t going to give up now! Finn would tightly grip the Finn sword, and get ready to attack. Battle! Trainer Kalos Ash: Alright Pikachu, use quick attack! Pikachu would rush at Finn, jabbing into his stomach, and hitting him into a tree! Ash: Alright, now use iron tail! Pikachu would then swing his tail, hitting Finn right in the face! Finn would get up. Finn would grab onto the Finn sword, and dash at Pikachu. Finn would swing his sword at Pikachu. Ash: Pikachu! Dodge it! Pikachu would dodge. Ash: Alright, now use electroweb! Pikachu would fire an electroweb at Finn. Finn would dodge it, but barely. Ash: Now! While he’s on the ground! Thunderbolt! Pikachu would fire thunderbolt at Finn. Finn would barely be able to block with his Finn sword. Ash: Almost! Finn: Man, That little mouse is strong... Ash: Alright, use quick attack again! Pikachu would then use quick attack again. Finn would block the attack with the Finn sword. Finn would charge at Pikachu again, and kick it into a tree. Ash: Pikachu! Pikachu would get up, and release small electric shocks from it’s body. Ash: Alright, now use Iron- Before Ash could finish his sentence, Finn would approach Pikachu again, and kick it into the air! Just as it was about to hit the ground, Finn would slash Pikachu. Ash would run over to see if Pikachu was alright. Ash: Pikachu, are you okay?! Pikachu would be out. Ash: Pikachu, take a good rest. Don’t worry, you’ll get your time again! I may have lost four of my Pokemon, but I’m not out! Ash would pull out another Pokeball. Ash: Goodra, I choose you! Goodra would emerge from the Pokeball. SSB4 Battle! Trainer Ash: Alright Goodra, use ice beam! Finn: Force of blizzard! The two ice attacks would collide, canceling each other out. Ash: Okay, now use dragon pulse! The dragon pulse would hit Finn directly in the stomach, hitting him into a tree! Ash: Dragon Pulse, again! Goodra: GOOODRA! Finn would be able to block it with his Finn sword this time. Finn would run towards Goodra and punch it in the stomach! Ash: Goodra! Goodra would get knocked over. It’d get up right after, however. Finn: You’re kidding me! Ash: Alright, use bide! Finn would get into a defensive position, to see Goodra not moving. Finn: Perfect! Take this! Finn would repeatedly slash at Goodra, then would try to finish it with a kick to the stomach. Ash: NOW! Just then, Goodra would strike at Finn with an insane amount of power! However, enduring those attacks did do a number on Goodra, as it started to pant and sweat. Ash: Goodra, can you still go on? Goodra would nod. Ash: Alright, then use Ice Beam! Goodra would fire it at Finn’s legs, getting him stuck. Ash: Alright, now finish it with Dragon Pulse! Goodra would fire the Dragon Pulse at Finn, but Finn, still holding onto the Finn sword, would block it, then break himself free! Ash: Right! I completely forgot about that sword! Finn would run towards Goodra, and slash it with the Finn sword, fainting it. Ash: Goodra! Not you too! Now I’ve only got one Pokémon left, and that is... Ash-Greninja Theme Ash: Greninja! I choose you! Ash would throw Greninja’s Pokeball high into the air, and Greninja would emerge. Greninja: Grenin! Seconds after Greninja emerged, something would change to Greninja. It looked different. Greninja was now Ash-Greninja! Finn would be panting, and sweating like crazy, but he refused to give up. Not now. Ash: Greninja, use cut! Greninja would rush at Finn with water kunai, and would slash at him. Finn would try countering with the Finn sword, but it was no use. Greninja was much too fast! Ash: Alright, now use aerial ace! Once again, Greninja would easily outspeed Finn, and knock him to the ground. Ash: Now, finish it with water shuriken! Greninja: GREEENIN! Right before Greninja threw the water shuriken, Finn would cough up blood. Noticing this, Ash was about to tell Greninja to stop, but it was too late. Greninja had already threw the water shuriken directly towards Finn! Finn: Is this... the end..? The water shuriken would hit Finn directly in the stomach, sending him flying through the air. By the time he hit the ground, he’d be dead. Ash would just sit there, staring at Finn’s dead body, ashamed of himself, and crying. K.O. Results Boomstick: Welp, there goes one childhood hero! Wiz: Yes, Finn is strong, and is capable of taking out many of Ash’s strongest Pokémon, but most of them are much faster than Finn. Boomstick: Plus, fighting six opponents by yourself is pretty brutal! No matter who you are! Wiz: Yeah, especially when they all can use elements of some kind! Boomstick: Anyways, Ash’s Pikachu was able to defeat legendaries, Mega Pokémon, and his Greninja’s even stronger than that! Wiz: Being able to go toe to toe against Sawyer’s Sceptile, despite having a type disadvantage is no easy feat! Oh, and did I mention that this isn’t battle bond Greninja? Boomstick: Plus, some of Ash’s Pokémon have moves that can decrease Finn’s attack, defense, speed, etc. Wiz: Sure, Finn’s fought giant opponents, but most of the time, he wasn’t alone. He had his friends with him Boomstick: Looks like the fun ended. Wiz: The winner is Ash Ketchum. Trivia *Both The description and interlude have a reference to Adventure Time’s theme song. *Ash’s character description has a reference to the Pokémon theme song. *Finn and Greninja’s character description has a Naruto reference. Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:R0Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pokémon vs Adventure Time’ Themed Death Battles